Forbidden Desires
by Labyrinth-Hallucination
Summary: Eliza Fordham. 6th year Is currently in a relationship with a boy in her year named Evan. He's the Slytherin Star chaser and a pretty popular guy. But he causes abuse both verbal and physical. A young boy in his 3rd year notices and can't get Eliza off his mind. She becomes his obsession. Angst/inappropriate romance/age gap-small/smutt Draco/Oc


"Eliza, for christ sake this needs to fucking stop, if you fucking talk back to me again i'll slap you so hard into next week you won't be able to stand up!" Yelled a very flustered and very angry 7th year boy. He glowered down at the small female who was slightly red in the face, her face showed heartache but her eyes were firm and dangerous, she was no push over, but for him she was. She couldn't stand it.

"Evan, all i said was that i was fed up with you snogging other girls when we have been clearly dating for a year"

she whimpered

"I can't fucking do what i want girl! you have no right to attempt to control me" his eyes narrowed

"is that what you are trying to do aye? control me? fuck. you little bitch" he raised his hand to slap her

"Evan! im so sorry I'm really really sorry please!" she pleaded

she couldn't and wouldn't get hit even if there seemed to be no one around she wouldn't walk around with a bruise on her face.

"Thats what i fucking thought, god! your so pathetic aren't you!?"

All she did was look down, anger rising.

"Well" he straightened up

"I'm going to get back to what i was doing, and don't interrupt me again you understand" he sneered

"Yes, i won't" she half smiled.

Eliza began her walk to the small library in the slytherin common room where she took a seat in the corner of the room far away from prying eyes.

**xx**

This was the 4th time this week he saw her being miss treated by him. Normally he wouldn't give a shit. Why should he?

But for some reason he was drawn to her. Her long blonde hair that fell gracefully down her shoulders in soft waves, her striking green eyes that were like emerald stars and her perfect pure white skin, like the softest cream. She was beautiful, and no one, not just himself, could deny that. She was the topic of many conversations amongst males in the slytherin house from all years, she was one of the most desirable girls in the school.

But of course she ended up with a pig of a boyfriend, normally again he wouldn't give a rats arse about some girl and what her boyfriend did to her, normally he'd just laugh at the weakness of the female and move on. But this was different some how, she was strong, not weak, she was smart, not dumb.

And he asked himself why everyday how she would let this loser treat her this way. like she was just there for show.

He knew about Evan well, he was the 7th year Quidditch star chaser and very popular amongst the ladies. He'd come to know him through joining the Quidditch team the year previous and they had both gotten along swimmingly. But in the last couple of weeks of his 2nd year he had witnessed the most horrible thing he could have imagined to happen to a girl like her. Evan had her up against a wall by her tiny throat yelling straight in her face all these horrible words that did not describe her what so ever. It had haunted him slightly throughout the summer and wished he had the balls to do something. But why would he? what would he gain from that? getting hit in the face by Evan? and been looked at strangely from the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. I think not.

He couldn't deny though that he had a thing for the girl, she was much older then himself, 3 years older, and very very unattainable. Although he was sure that because of her blood status and her upbringing his father would be most happy if he were to bring a girl like her home.

He was annoyed day in a day out by his constant thought patterns wavering towards her, his heart would do little backflips when he saw her around school. and at night, he would groan in frustration at his own weakness as he gave in to his body's reaction to her. He could never admit it to anyone of course, the great Draco Malfoy running into the bathrooms and furiously masturbating to an older girl and better yet HER of all people. He would be laughed at and gloated at for a long long time.

So he kept everything to himself, like nothing was wrong what so ever.

Until he saw her for the 4th time that week sitting alone in the same chair at the back of the small darkly lit library. She could see her angry tears of frustration and his heart sank, he could at least attempt to help, even if it were in private. He was alone, she was alone.

He looked around and made sure it was only the two of them and he made his move towards her, feeling strangely confident.


End file.
